6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason and Joanie
Jason and Joanie are a couple perpetually seen kissing in the mall. They are the stereotypical liplocked couple that never, ever, leave each other's side. The duo always appear in tandem; although sometimes circumstances break their embrace, one is never seen without the other. Because of this, they have pretty much no personality, and are often background characters. Jason and Joanie often appear in scene changes or the background. As a result, they are frequently seen in various places around the mall. Quite often, they are seated at the table next to the gang's table at the Big Squeeze. Other places they have been seen include the photo booth, a changing room at the Khaki Barn, and in the stacks of Spin This. Separations The first time the duo were separated was in "A Lime to Party." They were kissing in a photo booth when Nikki burst in so she could spy on Wyatt and Jude without getting caught. She bumped into the two, knocking them apart, but ignored this, as she was fully focused on Spin This. Jason and Joanie were once again separated in "The Sushi Connection." During a big sale, they were hiding out in a change room at the Khaki Barn. They occupied it for over half an hour before the acting assistant manager, Nikki, had to open the door and throw them out. They were also separated in "The Girls in the Band." Here, Wyatt (in the Pokey the Panda costume) forcibly pulled them apart. The time they were most forcefully separated was in "Dirty Work." There, one of Jonesy's jobs was to separate them. Jonesy was willing to do this and yanked them apart, yelling at them that nobody wanted to see them swap saliva. For this, everyone in the area applauded him, making it obvious why he had been hired for this dirty job. After he separated the duo, they slunk off, humiliated, although it can be assumed that they found another spot in which to begin making out again. For a short time in "Baby, You Stink," they were split up by the smell of Jonesy's cheap cologne. They passed by a trashcan full of it and, upon getting a whiff, stopped their liplock long enough to vacate the area. It is assumed that after getting away from the stench they resumed kissing, however. Trivia *The two are apparently only together because of Wayne. It is revealed in "Awake the Wyatt Within" that Wayne, who has the ability to choose the perfect movie for a couple, gave them a movie that helped them through a tough time in their relationship. *In "Insert Name Here," Ron arrests them for violating rules against public displays of affection. Surprisingly, even though he loves to arrest people, this is the only time he has ever brought up these rules onscreen. **Even odder is the fact that they were in a car, hidden from view. This meant that it obviously wasn't a public display, even if they were on mall property. *Jason and Joanie have the ability to move without breaking lip contact. This is seen in "Clonesy," when they run away after smelling a bad scent without breaking their kiss. Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-23h25m06s249.jpg|Jason and Joanie making out. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-23h28m40s14.jpg|Pokey the Panda separating Jason and Joanie. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters